


Water Elemental

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Wet leather pants.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Water Elemental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n_a_s_h_i (Valentined)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentined/gifts).



> May 6, 2006. "Request: Well, I've had a rather large fixation with Leon and Demyx of KHII recently. - Nashidesei"

Fire. Wind. Earth. Even ice. Ice wasn't so bad. But if there was one thing that Leon really hadn't wanted to pick a fight with, it had to be a water elemental. A fight with a water elemental always ended the same way - him trying to shimmy out of tight leather pants that had absolutely adhered to his skin.

He had them to his knees at the exact moment the water elemental in question popped straight into his bedroom and fell right over an orange crate that was attempting to serve as a table. Things scattered. Leon winced. The water elemental tried to smile. And apologize. Profusely.

Leon knew he couldn't easily pull his pants back up. Which left him in a sort of limbo - because he couldn't really move, either.

And he certainly wasn't expecting a shy smile and the water elemental's pants as a nervous offering.

They stood there. Without pants.

Leon still didn't much like water elementals. Even the friendly ones.


End file.
